Dreaming of You
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: I see you ... I see your eyes that are the color of the night sky ... I see your hair that is as soft as silk ... I see you every time I close my eyes ... You're always there and it makes me feel so ... safe and ... warm ...


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, or anything else being used in this fic except for the storyline itself. All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi and many others.**

 **AN:** **This fic was made in honor of the first annual SeiUsa week. Hope that you all enjoy this as much as my other fics. Hate and unnecessary "critiques" (ones that literally have nothing to do with the fic at all, or was made out of pure ignorance) will not be tolerated.**

 **Now, on to the fic …**

 **Day 1:** _Soulmates_

"Why haven't they been answering my calls?" whined Usagi, pouting to herself as she scowled at her phone. Her phone rang a few more times before it went straight to her friend, Rei's voicemail.

" _Hello, this is Hino Rei's phone. I'm not near my phone right now, but please leave a voice message and I'll get back to you unless you're a pervert or Usagi – then don't leave a message! Anyway, have a nice day!"_

 **Beep …**

 _Oh no, she didn't!_

The petite blonde, still pouting, squared up her shoulders with a glare at the 'offending object in her hand.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me, Rei-chan?! I did nothing to you!" she screamed at the phone, ignoring the looks from passersby. "I wonder how we're friends sometimes. _**Ugh!**_ I can't believe you sometimes!"

Then, with a huff, Usagi hung up and speed dialed Minako.

 **Ring …**

 **Ring …**

 **Ring …**

 **Ring …**

" _Hi! You're speaking to the goddess of love and beauty! Leave a message unless you're a cute boy, then leave your phone number_ _ **and**_ _message and I shall get back to you as soon as possible! Kisses!"_

A scowl etched itself onto the blonde's features, pout still prominent on her lips as she hung up and tried her other friends' phones.

" _I'm sorry, but I'm not near my phone right now so …"_

" _Sorry, but my phone is either dead or I don't have it on me at the moment, so please …"_

Usagi let out a shriek, "Where the hell are you guys?! I haven't heard from any of you for weeks now, yet you're ignoring me today of all days! You're supposed to be my friends!" Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, giving her a feeling of nausea mixed with heartache.

She started to sniffle, holding her phone close to herself as she tried to hold in the tears to no avail.

"I can't believe that you guys don't remember my birthday. You're supposed to be my best friends, "Usagi cried, tears escaping from her eyes in spite of her attempt to hold them in. She drugged her feet along the sidewalk, not even caring about where she was headed.

"How can they forget such an important day? They had promised that we'd all hang out and do something fun for my birthday this year. Just all of us together …" she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Can't believe that they actually didn't remember. What kind of friends do that?"

Usagi continued to wander without glancing up from her feet. Tears still trickled along her porcelain cheeks as she fumed about her so-called "friends". She was fuming so much that she did not even notice the familiar car pulling up alongside her, until the owner honked their horn at her.

"Hey, Koneko-chan! Need a ride somewhere?" called a deep voice from beside her, causing her to nearly jump several feet back with a small scream off until she noticed who it was.

A radiant smile spread across her face as she greeted the newcomers, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Hotaru-chan! Setsuna-san! Hi!" The young teen took a moment to wipe away her tears before she moved over to the golden convertible.

"Hello, Usagi-chan!" a very excitable Hotaru greeted back with a wave from beside Setsuna.

"It's nice to see you again, Usagi-san. But do you need a ride? If so, just squeeze right next to Hotaru, " Michiru said and nodded to the back of the car.

Usagi hopped into the car without another word. Her face was radiant at seeing _some_ of her friends for the first time in weeks.

"So, what exactly had you out on this sunny day? I thought the birthday girl would be somewhere with her best friends, hanging out, " Haruka hummed, peering at her through the rear-view mirror as she drove away from the area.

Usagi's expression fell. "I have no clue where they're at nor do I want to now. They obviously don't care about my birthday!" she huffed, turning up her nose.

"I'm sure that they do remember, Usagi-san. Maybe they just got caught up with something, " Michiru reasoned, turning to face the younger girl.

The young blonde pouted. "But none of them have responded to my calls …" she looked away with a forlorn expression on her face.

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other, communicating silently.

"But, Usagi-san, they didn't forget! They're actually setting up a -, " Hotaru started to babble, but was silenced by Setsuna's hand. One look at her 'mama' and she was blushing.

Usagi lifted her head in confusion to eye the young girl. "Huh?" she questioned, trying to decipher what she had said.

Hotaru smiled up at her, still blushing. "I said, 'Happy Birthday, Usagi-san!' 'Cause you looked so sad, " she lied and tried to not blush even more.

Usagi smiled back at her and ruffled her hair. "Aww! Thank you, Hotaru-chan! You're so sweet!" she giggled and pressed a kiss against the lilac-eyed girl's cheek.

A frown soon found itself upon the petite blonde face as she pressed a hand against Hotaru's cheek. Her eyes widened at how warm they were, panic filling her being.

"Hotaru-chan! You're so warm! Are you catching a cold, or something? I hope that it's not a fever!" she exclaimed, worry evident in her features.

Hotaru smiled nervously while Setsuna and Michiru had to hold in a smirk at Usagi's 'mother hen' act.

"Umm … I'm not sick. I'm just … erm … I don't know …. I …" the dark-haired girl stammered, trying to find words to ease the older girl's worries over her condition.

"We're here!" Haruka's voice broke in before the situation escalated even further.

Usagi looked away from Hotaru to see where they stopped at and found them in front of her house.

"Oh, thank you, Haruka-san, " she climbed out the car and skipped over to her front door. "Just give me a few seconds to unlock my door to let you guys in and we can just …"

Usagi trailed off for a moment to open her door, not paying attention to how Haruka and the others had not gotten out the car with her. Then she walked into the house and flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

" _ **AH!"**_ Usagi screamed out loud, actually jumping back a few feet this time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USAGI-CHAN/USAGI!" were the chorus of cheers that followed as the earlier recipients of her anger revealed themselves, clad in party gear.

"Rei-chan?! Minako-chan?! Mako-chan?! Ami-chan?! What?! When?! How?! I called you guys and none of you answered!" Usagi sputtered out, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"Well, we were too busy planning your party for you. All we had to do was get Haruka-san to drive you home for us, " Minako shrugged as if it were not a big deal that they had her under the impression that they had forgotten her birthday.

Usagi opened her mouth to give her friends a piece of her mind, but then remembered Haruka and the others, and dashed out of the house to call to them – only to find them gone. Confused and in shock, she went back inside the house.

"Where did they go?" she asked, wondering why the older women and Hotaru had not stayed to celebrate her birthday with all of them.

"Michiru-san told us they wanted to surprise you with something else while we all wanted to have a slumber party with you, " Makoto explained, leading Usagi over to the living room.

"A slumber party?" Usagi echoed, staring at them like they were crazy.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yes, a slumber party so that we can all hang out and do whatever we want since we haven't seen each other for weeks."

"Oh … " Usagi said, then remembered something from earlier that day that had her glaring at the raven-haired beauty. "Why is your voice message so mean?! What did I ever do to you?!"

Rei smirked. "Nothing, just wanted a rise from you since you forget that I change my voice message every two weeks!" she cackled evilly.

"Ooohhh! You're so nasty, Rei-chan!"

"Usagi-chan! It's time for your cake since we know you want that first before presents!" Makoto giggled as she entered the room with a birthday cake in her hands.

Usagi smiled and clapped her hands together with childish glee. "Yay! You remembered!"

"She _always_ remembers, you idiot!" Rei snorted and made a face at her friend.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her and shot back, "You're just jealous that your birthday cake never looks as good as mine!"

"At least I don't cry everyone year like you do, crybaby!"

"Well, at least I'm not as mean and nasty as you, Rei-chan!"

"I'm mean and nasty? Oh, just wait until -."

"Would you guys stop fighting already?!" Ami screamed overtop of them, then blushed when all eyes fell on her. "Usagi-chan needs to make her wish."

Usagi squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh! I know what to wish for!" she took her place in front of her cake, peering at the candle that read '18'.

"Don't get any slobber on it, " Rei teased, snickering.

Minako bounced up and down. "Please wish for a trip to Fiji with cute island boys! Please, please!"

Usagi shook her head at her friends' words and took in a deep breath, then blew the candle out with a silent wish.

 _I hope that I find someone who understands me and loves me. Who will support me, but also help me grow. Someone who will love my flaws unconditionally … Someone who is my soulmate … oh, and likes cats too!_

Usagi moved away to look at her friends' expectant faces.

"So, what did you wish for?" Minako asked, moving closer to be face-to-face with Usagi.

Usagi smiled innocently. "It's a secret, " she sang and pressed a finger to her lips in a 'shh' motion.

Makoto, Rei, and Minako opened their mouths to protest, but then closed them back up after a brief pause.

"Now, can I open my presents?!" Usagi bounced up and down, clapping her hands together in excitement.

The girls gave each other a look for a moment before a smile spread across their faces. They all turned back to Usagi and chorused, "Yes!"

"But can we eat cake while we're doing it? I haven't eaten since earlier this morning!" Minako complained, earning an elbow from Rei – who gave her a dirty look.

Usagi giggled, "Yes, we can have some cake! Especially from how delicious it looks!"

The bow-haired girl gave Rei a smug look, ignoring the glare she sent back her way before all the girls settled on celebrating Usagi's birthday with lots of dancing, singing, and games until they all turned in for the night.

However, unknown to them, a shooting star had crossed the skies at the exact moment Usagi made her wish – changing her life in a way that may end in happiness and unconditional.

 _I found myself within the embrace of a man, who smelled of sandalwood and vanilla._

 _My heart was pounding as if it wanted to escape from inside my chest. My body molded itself around my mystery partner's hardened one, my curves seeming to be puzzle pieces to his sharp edges._

" _I'm glad that I've finally found you. I don't know what my life would be like without you, " he breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine from his soothing baritone voice._

 _But what shocked me the most was how I seemed to lean further into his body, emitting a sigh similar to my cat's purr._

" _Can you believe that we're finally married after how long it took me to convince you?" he chuckled, taking a moment to twirl me around and pulled me close to him once more._

" _Who are you?" I asked him, bur he didn't seem to hear me as he continued with talking._

" _Oh, Odango, you should have known that you couldn't resist my good looks and my boyish charms forever! I am a cool guy after all!" he seemed to be teasing me, but it was quite peculiar how I felt so_ _ **safe**_ _and_ _ **loved**_ _around him as if we've known each other for years._

 _But who is he?_

 _Twirling me around again, he tilted my face up to his and I was taken aback by his eyes! His eyes were the color of the night sky, shaded by long eyelashes that would make supermodels so jealous. His cheeks were well-defined, and his lips …_

 _I could feel myself blushing at that, wishing that a hole would open up and suck me in but my dream lover seemed to have other ideas from how his face softened._

" _I'm sorry about that thing from months ago. I was so stupid and …"_

 _I guess that I had cut him off from the surprised look on his face at whatever I had said to him, before it softened into a tender expression._

" _That's true, and I don't plan on letting you go again. You're my other half, the moon to my star, and my soulmate, " he whispered, sending a feeling of warmth through my body._

 _My heart began to beat rapidly when his face leaned in closer to mine, his eyes piercing through me with their emotion._

 _Apparently I said something that was equally heartwarming from how his face glowed and the love in his eyes intensified. His arms drew me closer to him as his lips neared mine._

" _And I'm never letting you slip out from my fingers now that you're my wife, " he breathed and took a moment to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. His eyes seemed to be glowing beneath the lights above us. His hand lingered on my cheek, his thumb circling over it._

" _Never … " were his last words before he leaned in to kiss me._

 _I leaned forward to meet him, our lips grazing each other before they …_

Usagi shot up in her make-shift bed with a small scream. Her heart pounded within her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself, swiping dampened locks of her hair away from her face.

"Mmm … what's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ami's drowsy voice floated to her.

The golden beauty inhaled deeply, regaining her composure before answering her friend, "Yeah. I'm okay. Just had a dream where I swallowed one too many donuts, is all."

Ami hummed. "You must be careful, Usagi-chan. We still have to take that exam at school, " she mumbled.

Usagi sweatdropped for a moment, then smiled. "I know. You won't stop reminding us of it, " she teased and pulled her blanket closer to her. "Anyway, sorry for waking you. Good night, Ami-chan."

"Hmm, anything for you, Usagi-chan. Sweet dreams, " Ami sighed one last time before her breathing deepened once again.

Usagi sighed and laid back down on her 'bed' between Makoto and Rei. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Who was he?" she said and reached her fingers up to her lips, brushing over them. A pout soon formed on her face.

"That was almost my first kiss!"

"Stop whining!"

"Oh! You're just jealous, Rei-chan!"


End file.
